Wizard Utopia
by Sorvik
Summary: Just another rabid plot bunny. Updates will be scarce. Challenge at the end of the Prologue! Summary inside.


**AN:** I had this plot jump into my head while writing chapter 3 of Death's Revenge. This story is a different line/version/AU of Death's Revenge. The prologue will be ALMOST the same; the ending however will vary greatly. I have no plans to update this one soon (but will slowly work on it as I work on DR); Enjoy.

Wizard Utopia

Prologue: You're Late

In 1926 when Cassiopeia Black was confirmed a squib she was disowned and left for dead in the muggle world. She was found by a passing muggle by the name of Richard Granger. Records are few and far in between but she was adopted into the family. In her mind she always kept the magical world near the surface, to wait and find the right time for revenge. She would not forget what her family had done to her. She told no one, the truth.

She grew into a wonderful woman but never married. In the late 1940s and early 1950s she saw the magical world encroaching in on the muggle world. Taking the chance she wanted to know what was happening. In the summer of 1952 she walked into the Leaky Caldron hoping to find a newspaper and get out.

Fate as it is wasn't kind. She was seen by a member of her old family, and she was the spitting image of her mother. Orion Black immediately stunned her and took her to his Master. By the winter she was back in the muggle world. She had been beaten and used in almost every way by the Dark Lord.

She found out what she wanted to know, the hard way. She was now with child she was sure, she contacted her adopted sister for help. Reporting it as a beating and rape the police she decided to care for the child. He or she may be the child of the Dark Lord, but he would never know. She would raise her child to become a beacon of light. If magical, her child would be taught the truth and would destroy the Dark Lord.

The very next summer her son was born healthy. She named him Richard Granger, after the man who saved her life so many years ago. Raising him to stories of witches and wizards he became very entranced at a young age. His mother claimed that anything was possible, and he should keep an open mind.

With his mother's tutoring in his early years, and the excellent schools he attended he quickly rose to the top of his classes. In his early teens he had seen a homeless man in the streets of London during a school trip. The man had the most awful smile. His teeth that weren't missing were black with decay. The man looked at him and saw recognition! "Marius?" Richard quickly moved to the other side of his tour group. The wrong name aside, he had unknowingly found his calling as a dentist.

At home that night his mother had asked how the trip to Downing Street had been. He told her of everything he saw, and observed. The prime minister would be up for reelection soon and everything was geared towards the kids being awestruck so they would tell their parents. Richard was raised to see through these deceptions and manipulations. His mother dropped her utensils when he mentioned the name the homeless man called him. She assured him it was just a dead relative, her own biological brother in fact. He was the spitting image of the man but with his father's brown hair. She explained to him in the best muggle terms how her family couldn't raise her so they abandoned her in the streets at eleven. Seeing how much this hurt he changed the subject and never spoke of it again.

He eventually grew up and went to school to fix teeth. The image of that man's mouth never left his subconscious, even after he long forgot about the man. Going to college he met his 'soul mate' in the form of Libby Prince. She too was going to school with the ambition of starting her own business. She was an orphan that had done her very best to rise above her 'station'. She was very studious, so much that he quickly realized he would not be the top contender for his class scores; she was just too far ahead.

They dated their last two years of school and married in the spring of 1978. On the 17th of January, 1979, a snow storm hit their area cutting travel for a couple days and leaving heavy fog in its wake. That night they cuddled in front of the fire and decided it was time to start trying for a family.

Almost eight months to the day Libby went into premature labor. A runaway trolley hit their small car causing the early labor to occur. On September 19th, 1979 Hermione Jean Granger was born. Her grandmother Cassiopeia was in the waiting room and felt it at the moment of birth; a very strong magical burst. Her eyes widened and she ran to the room just to see the doctor leaving the birthing room. He nodded her in and she entered to see her son holding his daughter.

She was delighted that although born early her granddaughter was healthy. Due to the accident this would be her son's only child, but she was magical, and would know the truth one day. She made a secret trip to Gringotts and opened a trust vault for her new granddaughter. In her father's haste to disown her he never took away her trust vault. Taking all the galleons from her vault she made Hermione one of the richest three day olds, as most pureblood families didn't bother with child vaults till one or two.

Almost Eighteen years later exactly that same little girl now had met her soulmate. It wasn't the fairy tale ending though. She tried to scream, she really did. He was the most feared Dark Lord ever for a reason. No book she read ever mentioned the Killing Curse being cast silently. Yet the Dark Lord clearly only cast one spell verbally. In almost an instant the first curse was rebound by her soulmate casting a disarming spell! The thought crossed her mind to berate him for using such a juvenile spell but she squashed it. The second curse sent her beloved to the floor in a heap. He was dead.

As her beloved fell, cut down by the man she didn't know was her grandfather, something in her snapped. Dropping all pretence to Latin or English she started casting spells in the serpent tongue, Parseltongue. She didn't even know she was doing it, but the wide eyes of Voldemort showed his fear as the strong barrage of spells came towards him. Throwing up a shield he did his best to deflect, until heard the spell he didn't want to hear, _Avada Kedavra_, although spoken in Parseltongue, it was just as effective.

The green light struck the most feared Dark Lord down in the same spot he had killed the boy-who-lived. Silence rang in that great hall of Hogwarts, until a single spell was shouted, "_Reducto_," and her world went black. The last thought going through her head, "I will kill you Ronald Weasley for this!"

That was the voice he heard as he opened his eyes in a white room. It resembled the doctor offices of his younger days. Why did he hear Hermione's dying thoughts? A crude creature resembling those he was told about as a child; the very kind that came to take FREAKS like him away. It was ugly, and obviously old. It looked at him with beady black eyes that seemed to look right though him. For a moment he considered running. "You are late, Tom Riddle!"

**AN 2**: Yes, I know my other two projects aren't anywhere near done. I had to get this out. This is my motivation to get Death's Revenge completed so I will do this one. I have taken Reptilia28's Challenge and reversed it. I haven't seen this done before so I will issue the challenge for those out there that don't mind writing the darker side of things.

**Here is the challenge: **

-Harry is killed in the final battle.

-A 'Light-Sided' or 'neutral' witch of your choice issues revenge in the most amazing display possible.

-Instead of Harry being in 'death's' office, Tom Riddle is.

-Tom is told of his great destiny to bring magic out into the open, using his muggle upbringing and taking down the muggle governments to create the perfect Wizard Utopia

-Death goes on and on about Tom Riddle Sr and his mother were supposed to raise him, Riddle Sr, while rich and nasty to those 'lower' than him, did have a sweet spot for Merope.

-Dumbledore is the reason for the change in everything, he used spells to ensure Tom was raised an orphan.

-Tom must be sent back no earlier than Holloween 81, but may come back sooner.

-Tom must change things to get Potter on his side (yes it can include Potter's parents if he changes those events).

-Story will break to be about Potter from the moment of the change, and his 'mentor' Voldemort becoming the cunning Slytherin of his ancestors.

-Dumbledore bashing a must (Weasley not needed).

-If you take this challenge please message me, I would love to read how people take this!

-Most importantly, have FUN with it!


End file.
